User talk:MinigameGod/Archive13
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 69.77.253.49 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clan:24z Mofoz Clavi ut Nox (Others unknown, however likely there are other cases) Any other important details: IP likely belongs to someone I know in-game, Kok Assassin, and I doubt that he will stop. Your signature (Do not delete): Clavi ut Nox 23:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *The vandal above seems to have somewhat of a dynamic IP, vandal edits of both User:69.77.253.188 and User:69.77.253.49 seem to be very similar. 13:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) **I believe you can block a range of IP addresses. 20:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) **We'll keep a close eye on that IP range - either way we've warned both the accounts (whether the same user or not) and we'll take it as it comes (even if that means blocking the whole range... Thanks guys! 09:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe :P 18:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) U guyz been slackin :P 18:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Im baaacckkk!!! And of course that means that my page is going to be vandalized at least once a week. I love that people hate me so much :) Anyway, I think you will find this quite funny. http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Kingdom_of_Sparta 02:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello i was wanting to know if ther was anything else that i culd get to place on top of my clans page like ive got the fretured temp ther are there anything else i can earn? 09:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) User:69.77.212.213 This user has been warned once to stop adding vulgar content to a clan page but has ignored the warning. PLease temporarily revoke his/her editing rights. Thanks, 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) How you can help front page hey heres a pic of me and my clan killing IRON AND STEEL DRAGONS togeather i saw on the main page how you can help hope this can help also her is one of our clan having a meeting in our citadel 07:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) HELLO HELLO sir i was just letting you know if no one steps up on featured clan this month by all means use Dragon Hearts :D i know i was last month but if you need a clan in ther were your clan 07:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete pages please Hi, can you delete these pages: #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Zerouhs original rally speech #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Department of Intelligence #Category:Universal Triumvirate Court Records #Union:Universal Triumvirate/Department of State #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Department of Diplomacy/UCUL Treaty #Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Diplomacy #Category:Zerouhs past speeches #Category:Universal Triumvirate Speeches #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Gathering Address #Union:Zerouh's Triumvirate/Constitutional Review #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Military #Union:Universal Triumvirate/News #Template:UT Chief Attorney #Template:UT Head of Media #Template:UT Head of Disaster Preparation #Template:UT Head of Finance #Template:UT Head of Intelligence #Template:UT Head of Warfare #Template:UT Head of Clan Relations #Union:Universal Triumvirate/Political Spectrum #Template:Triumvirate Political Party Chart #File:Political Spectrum with standard polticial views.PNG #File:Tri Political Spectrum 3.PNG #Category:Universal Triumvirate Political Images #File:Triumvirate world Territories.JPG #File:TDD.PNG #File:TDF.PNG #File:Diplomatic ranks.PNG #File:TDL.PNG #File:TDI.PNG #File:TDM.PNG #File:TDW.PNG Thank you so much, I'm fixing everything up for a new page. Stavrok 03:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry I should have clarified, I'm the current Major Executive of the Triumvirate. I recently beat out Arnold Ogamon (who I see has done this recently as well) in the election. The Major Executive is responsible for everything wiki related in the Triumvirate. If you want I can get him or another Triumvirate member to come on here and confirm? Stavrok 15:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *Hi MinegameGod and Stavrok. Stavrok does now have full control over wiki functions of the Triumvirate. He was made Major Executive about a month ago. 16:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate, it's my fault for not explaining earlier. Thank you. Stavrok 05:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *Just a reminder, still haven't been deleted (I added on more to the list also). Thanks Stavrok (talk) 06:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks hey Thanks, also again im sorry for that :D 10:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Addition of my clan to the list. I really don't know weather it is right to post it in here. But i want to list the clan I am in. I have seen the clan list and my clan is not there. I would be happy if you could do the needful. http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/clan/R%20S%20S%20D The above is a link to my clan in the runescape site. I am bluefire_19 one of the organisers of the clan. We call ourselves R S S D aka RuneScape Skilling Division. Thanks t Thanks thanks sir 10:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:HTML5 It shouldn't cause any problems, I BELIEVE I got all of that code months ago. If something breaks though I'll fix it. 20:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Delete pages again please #Union:Universal Triumvirate/Wanted #Template:Universal Triumvirate Member #File:760px-Triumvirate world Territories.png #Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Proposal of Triumvirate World #Template:TDL Certified #Template:EB Recess #Template:EB In Session #Template:UT Head of Diplomacy #Clan:Emination - the leader of this clan, 5cmasecond, is a friend of mine who asked me to delete this page because he's transferred it all over to our wiki. #Clan:Celthes - I was member of this clan, the clan no longer exists but the founder (Nremni) is still with us and wants it deleted. And say would you mind helping me out with my signature, for some reason the date is in a weird box below it when I want it to be next to it. Thank you mate, appreciate it. Sorry to give you so much work, I'm cleaning up before our big return to this wiki on Friday. 02:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :*And um, might want to delete Man Vs Wildy page... it's a spam page. 05:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clan Hi there, I saw that you are looking for clans to feature on the front page for this month. I would like to suggest the clan I'm in "The Runescape Rebelz" for this, it would really help us out. Heres a link to our wikia page http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Runescape_Rebelz#Clan_Media Deathirst (talk) 06:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey minigamegod can you do me a favor and do 2 things if its not a problem. I have recently created a union and i dont know if it should be on the clan page or not. if i would, it would be helpfll. also i would like to make this union a fetured clan so i can get more popularity with it and get more clans to join. also sorry about you leaving your clan of three years. it had to have been tough :( i was the one who made the above comment Caeser VI (talk) 03:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi. What exactly is the ruling on being the featured clan of the month? Can 72 be featured for September 2012? Ebram72 (talk) 03:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to recommend the "Clan:Division of Fire" wiki for the featured clan of the month. I appologise if this is the wrong way to contact you, I just wasn't sure how to leave you a message other than like this. Here is the clan page: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Division_of_Fire Thanks. --Amalvyr (talk) 17:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Wikia.css/hilite I was messing around with the hilite on my sanbox wikia (http://aosawb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity), and figured out how to "hilite" css text. Could you take a look at the link above and see if we could implement this to our Wiki? 15:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I wanted you guys to ban 138.217.91.158 for an absolutely insane act of deleting our entire wikia page. I have recoeverd it but something like that shouldn't be tolerated imo... Also regarding the featured of september, please do the procedures if you don't mind :). Ebram72 (talk) 12:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism User: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.209.112.138 Two cases of vandalism: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_72_Clan?diff=prev&oldid=61185 http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_72_Clan?diff=prev&oldid=66562 Please ban the user. Ebram72 (talk) 23:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.214.34.103 ^ another vandalism case. Ebram72 (talk) 11:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Please go ahead and enable that :). Ebram72 (talk) 13:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. My clan admin wanted to edit the wikia, but it didn't let him. This is what he saw: http://puu.sh/17xvQ Please enable him to edit. Thanks. Ebram72 (talk) 16:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) " The only users who can edit your page are people who have a wikia login and are logged in at the time of editing. " Mate, I know all the consequences of being protected and it's awesome, NTA 72 has logged in with his account if u see the picture. He is logged in on wikia, and yet cannot edit. Ebram72 (talk) 01:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Delete please 00:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Saradomin Holy Order Hello, i am the clan owner of clan Saradomin Holy Order. Could you set up a page for my clan? some basic info: about 40 members, all players welcome, must have saradomin armour for officer ranks. Clan activities: Dungeoneering, Clan Wars, some drop parties. Clan owner: Jinx90000000 thanks Dragon Hearts Hello sir justto let ya know if you do not have any one for featured clan for oct please feel free to post Dragon Hearts up on the featured clan thanks 05:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: Myself The Page(s) that was/were affected:free to play and pay to play (the page that contains clans that are both) Any other important details: I mistakingly messed up trying to enter my clan, (If i am correct) I can see now I cant add them myself, please accept my apologies. Your signature (Do not delete): 9-100 I got a Question is it possible to open a wiki again like Amanecer, because clan not dead anymore Hey. Please grant permission to: 72Kyle For being able to edit 72 clan's wikia page. Thanks. Hey, I got a new user who wants to be able to edit the 72 clan wikia page. username: 7amood72 Thanks for everything. Ebram72 (talk) 20:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC)